Begining of a Bad Break
by mapetite16
Summary: Martha comes back from Washington and falls for Ben but how will Lionel take it.FLASHBACKS.This is the begining. Rated M for whats coming.
1. Chapter 1

The rain began to fall with a vengeance as Martha sat on the porch thinking if she should go back to Washington. It had been a month since she left and she missed Clark, Lois, and Chloe and even Lionel but her main problem was that she did miss him but now she regrets missing him.

FLASHBACK

Martha had just come home after a whole month in Washington and was going to be staying for a while.

"Clark! Clark!" Martha yelled. But know one answered except the man standing in her kitchen who was definitely not her son.

" Hi."

"Hi"

"You don't remember me do you?"

"Of course… no actually I don't."

"Ben Hubbard we haven't spoken since Johna…" Ben stopped in sentence knowing that it's not good to bring up someone's dead spouse. "I'm sorry I shouldn't…"

"No it's ok. How have you been?" Martha went over and gave him a hug.

END OF FLASHBACK

Martha couldn't help but remember that when she first saw him her heart had seemed to mend where her heart used to have a place for Johnathon. She wanted to stay, she didn't want to go back to Washington not without Ben, the last time she felt this determined to be with some one was with Johnathon. But how would she tell Lionel, he had been racking up the frequent flier miles to see her and they were even dating but Ben was the one her heart was for.

FLASHBACK

Lionel had just called her cell phone telling her he was in a meeting and wouldn't be able to make it to dinner but he would pay for her to have dinner, but Martha wanted to have dinner with him so she got up and began to leave when Ben appeared she told him what happened and offered her dinner, now she did turn him down but he wouldn't give up so she gave in.

They talked most of the time about Johnathon and his past wife Sarah who died of cancer, politics, music, art and everything in-between it was like having Johnathon again it was like being in love again. After dinner he offered her a ride home since she came straight from her office with no car, thanks to Lionel's drivers she never used it so Ben drove her home and walked her to the door. It went so fast one minute they were saying good night and the next they were kissing.

END OF FLASHBACK

Martha stood up and walked inside the house and grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going mom?" Questioned Clark

"I'm going to go and talk to Lionel."

"You always call on that thing called a telephone." Lois said sarcastically.

"No! I need to speak with him face-to-face." Martha then walked out the door and decided it was time to face the music.

END


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Martha had arrived in Metropolis an hour later than what is usual but the rain had started making its way to Metropolis after she left. Martha began to take it as a bad sign. Martha's thoughts kept rolling through her head and the thoughts of how she was going to tell Lionel she just didn't kiss Ben but slept with him.

She arrived at the Lionel's office and sat in her car telling herself not to go just start the car and leave, but she new she had no choice. Martha walked in and went inside the elevator and prayed Lionel wouldn't hate her.

In Lionel's office

Lionel was on his cell phone pacing when Martha walked in. Lionel automatically hungup his phone.

"Martha what do I owe to this wonderful unannounced visit." Lionel said as he walked towards Martha and kissed her but Martha didn't kiss him back.

"What's wrong, Martha?"

"We need to talk."

"This isn't good."

Lionel sat down on the couch as did Martha and waited for what was coming.

"I love you I do but I…I "

"What is it just tell me. "

"I don't think… I have been cheating on you."

Lionel stared at Martha with a clueless yet I just had my heart ripped out look. Lionel stood up; Martha stood up as well and walked towards him.

"I'm sorry I love you I do it's just I meet someone else.'

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who is it?"

"I'm not going to lie but…"

"Then tell me who." Lionel yelled

"Ben."

"What."

"I didn't want to hurt you it just happened and…"

"Then it means nothing."

"But it does Lionel."

"Why does it Martha, why does it matter?"

"Because I love Ben more than I love you."

As soon as Martha said that Lionel lost it and pushed Martha to the ground and ran out of his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Martha came out of LuthorCorp it was still raining but not as heavily. Martha got into her car and began to drive many miles over the speed limit.

At the Kent farm.

Martha pulls up to the driveway to see Ben and Lionel in a last man standing fight, Martha got out of her car and ran over, Clark, Lois and Chloe were trying to break it up.

"BEN, LIONEL, STOP!" Martha yelled.

Clark, Lois and Chloe backed away. Martha ran up and got inbetween the fighting men who were both covered in both theirs and the others blood.

"Stop!"

"Why?" Lionel looked straight at Martha."Why would you do this?"

"I...I don't know." Martha said as she stared at Lionel.

"Not like you hadn't or were going to." Yelled Ben.

"I never did and I would never do that to Martha."

"You lieing son of a bitch."

At that moment Ben and Lionel started throwing punches, Lois and Clark ran over and grabed Lionel while Chloe and Martha grabed Ben both Ben and Lionel were still throwing punches. One of Bens punches hit Clark while Lionels got Martha, Clark of course did not budge, but Martha went down taking Chloe with her. Everyone stoped while Ben went over to tend to Martha.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" But Ben knew everyone knew she was lieing.

"I am so sorry."

Martha snaped. "For pushing me or for hitting me?" Ben then got up in a swift yet graceful manner.

"You pushed her?"

"It just happened I..."

"I suggest you leave." Replied Clark.

Lionel looked over at Martha as he began to walk away.

"I would never hurt you."

"But you have." Martha said with wince."

Clark, Lois, Chloe, Ben and Martha all began to go inside the house while Lionel got in his car and left.

Thank you for reading, I know that this is not my best work. I have been told to add more details and trust me I will but this is a side story for the bigger story that is in the process of being typed and there will be details and it will also finish this story so this is the last part and well got to love cliffhangers.


End file.
